


[Podfic of] Signal Towers and Children's Songs

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylah and Nyota and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Signal Towers and Children's Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signal Towers and Children's Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571770) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Nyota's Swahili song came from here: http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=2507. My own singing of this song is included at the end of the podfic.

Podfic Length: 9:28  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Signal%20Towers%20and%20Children's%20Songs.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Signal%20Towers%20and%20Children's%20Songs.m4b)

  



End file.
